


Bokuto’s Weaknesses

by suncatxx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Other, bokuto’s weaknesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: i made a list of all 37 of Bokuto’s weaknesses according to akaashi ✨✨
Kudos: 9





	Bokuto’s Weaknesses

  1. he carries the burden of defeat so nobody else on the team has to.
  2. if the audience is quieter than he would like, he gets depressive.
  3. failed spikes crush him. [544/544 times confirmed (and counting)]
  4. having his spikes blocked makes him dejected. 
  5. a bad hair day (of all things) can ruin his game and make him whiny.
  6. he’s a massive attention seeker
  7. he trusts too easily. 
  8. he’s extremely gullible. 
  9. he’s very susceptible to scams or lies. 
  10. he’d do anything for a compliment. 
  11. when someone compliments him, he becomes even more gullible. 
  12. he has unrealistic expectations.
  13. he’ll drop everything at the chance to practice spikes. even small children.
  14. he’s not a good student academically. 
  15. he falls asleep in class super often.
  16. if one thing goes wrong in the morning, he’ll be a mess for the rest of the day.
  17. sometimes he thinks he’s terrible at everything. 
  18. when in a depressive state, he becomes very self-doubtful. 
  19. he gets distracted too easily unless he’s in a rare superfocused state. 
  20. if he becomes interested in something or someone, he’ll go over to it/them and learn as much as he can about it. 
  21. he’s very disorganized when it comes to his personal belongings. 
  22. he loses track of time way too easily. 
  23. although he’s hardly late of his own accord, he may show up several hours too early. 
  24. he goes to sleep at a strangely early hour, 8:34 to be precise. (observe more to find out why???)
  25. when he works out, he tries to go far beyond the what his body can handle. 
  26. his emotional walls are pretty weak. 
  27. he relies too much on the opinions of others. 
  28. he is often in a rush in the mornings to get to early practice or school, sometimes forgetting to eat breakfast.
  29. if he doesn’t get 5 good serves in a set, he starts to sulk.
  30. if his rebounds keep getting slammed down, he starts to overcompensate and blasts spikes past the end line.
  31. if he starts something, he won’t stop until it’s done perfectly (or his impossible standards of perfection)
  32. he throws his jackets around too much and expects me to catch them (which i always do, of course). he’s lost FOUR JACKETS from this. 
  33. he often misinterprets questions. 
  34. if he tries too hard to complete a task, he ends up embarrassing himself and me, as well as everyone within a fifteen foot radius of him. 
  35. his morning greeting of “heyheyhey” at training camps wakes everyone up and infuriates them, making him bashful and embarrassed. 
  36. he’s way too intense sometimes (especially when he gets his hopes or expectations up).
  37. when he’s excelling at a certain aspect of his game, sometimes he’ll completely forget how to do something else. 




End file.
